The nation of travelers: Shoe
' Shoe |Shoe's character pic 001.jpg|Just Shoe striking a pose 002.jpg|Shoe with Romano (right) Germany (left) and Italy (top center) 004.jpg|Shoe with Prussia 005.jpg|Shoe with Austria playing by a fire 006.jpg|A more realistic (and early) drawing of Shoe. 007.jpg|Shoe running through a forest in a dress. It may be impractical, but I drew it as a metaphor for her freedom. 008.jpg|Shoe getting her street punk on. 009.jpg|Shoe just leaning back and hanging out. 010.jpg|Shoe with Italy raising the white flag. 011.jpg|Neko!Shoe Basic' The nation of travelers, or Shoe, as she likes to be called is an interesting young lady. A very uniqie nation with no land, but many people, the nation of travelers represents all of the world's travelers who have abandoned their home country for the sake of knowledge, adventure, experience and the ultimate freedom. She does not represent nor support tourists, though. Only those who truely have chosen this as a lifestyle, not a vacation. In fact, she gets highly offended when called a tourist. Another thing that makes her different is her very existance. She was not born or found knowing she was a nation. Not in this life. Previous incarnations Shoe is the second incarnation of the nation of travelers after Germany and Prussia killed her last incarnation as well as her people in world war two. Her last incarnation is known as Gypsy, and Shoe has a strong psychic bond with her and can recall her memories. Shoe holds no grudge against the Germanic nations for what theu did to her in her last life, because she knows they were being manipulated by an evil boss. This is also a reason she refuses to have a boss of any sort. She has actually gotten along well with the two nations in reccent years, as Germany has many nice hostels set up for her and her people as well as some lovely culture and places to be. Interactions with fellow countries (continued later) Her travels are not exclusive to Germany, though. She goes everywhere. Many times when she visits a country, she likes their nation and personality so much, she gets in bed with them. Literally. Everytime she has these sort of relations with a nation, more travelers tend to go there, as well as tourists who often follow patterns of location travelers set up. This brings cood currency flow into whatever nation and stimulates their economy. In short, sleeping with Shoe is good luck. Interesting character facts She also has many talents. She can speak all languages, something she learned from her people and the other nations on her travels. There are many traveling circus acts, dancing shows and plays, so she is highly flexible and athletic, a good dancer and a great actress when need be. She is also a musician, writer and artist. Her food tastes consist of cheap, simple things, but she loves trying new things and welcomes it with open arms. Her name may have caught your eye as well. There have been rumors as to why she is known by such an unusual name, but none have been confirmed. All we jnow is when asked, she says it's spelled like "the shoes on my feet I go everywhere with" and that she gave up her birth name when she left her human family. Yes, she has a human family. As an odd nation with no real location, she started out like many of her people; as an empovrished girl from a broken family living in America. She grew up dreaming of knowledge and freedom, so as a teenager she quit school and started her travels. Only after a while of traveling did she realize that children never saw her as human and some of the people she was meeting weren't human either. She was also curious as to why she wasn't aging. Only after talking to other nations and it being mentioned what they were did her past life's memories return and she knew what she was. Surprisingly, she wasn't shocked at all, she just learned to tell the difference between humans, nations and territories. Her personality is care-free, rebelious and fun loving. She finds it difficult to hate anyone, but is not exactly a sweet young lady. She's pretty rude at times and always speaks her mind. She has her opinions, and often they are firm ones. She's loud, proud, and will do just about anything for the hell of it. She lives on the streets, in cheap hotel rooms, hostels and other nations homes for short amounts of time before moving on. She doesn't seem to ever be in a real relationship because she hates the restrictions it would put on her, but she has several friends with benifits, because as she puts it, "everybody has needs" and "love and happiness are special and should be shared with all your friends!" Some nations and humans call her slutty, but she just thinks she's free and knows what she wants and what her nation friends need. She likes learning new things and exploring. She's more than a little ADD, so it's hard to keep her in place for long. She travels on foot and with a red and black motorcycle. She wears an iron cross in honor of her human grandfather, who was German and gave it to her saying it was a symbol for honor and bravery that had been awarded to him. Another signature item is the leather jacket she wears in winter and the colder countries, a bandanna she wears while on her motorcycle and her flip flops, which she considers to be loyal companions and refuses to remove or replace unless it's for something like a special outfit. She has developed a few kinks after her past life's time in world war two, and she turned the acts that happened there from something traumatizing to something sexy in her mind. Her travels have brought her far and she is always up to meet new friends. Relations to other nations Shoe tends to be very informal and friendly to most nations, often calling their personifications by their human names as well as nicknames. Due to her lack of a boss, she sees little use in all the formalities between her and them. This creates a uniqie bonding relationship between her and them. Italy Shoe's relations to Italy are very good and very friendly. They often visit landmarks and beaches together, and Italy always makes sure she is fed, which in turn, is very appreciated. Italy tends to bring out the gentle side of Shoe, and the relationship is good for both of them. Shoe often calls Italy by the name "Feli". Germany Despite Shoe's free-loving nature and Germany's stricter one, they get along well. Germany is a nation with many travelers and tourists, so they fare very well as friends. Germany is also the voice of reason when Shoe and Prussia go out for little fiascos. Shoe tends to call Germany "Luddy". Japan Although they get along, Shoe is often known to invade Japan's personal space more than he would like. She often visits for the Sakura viewing, as well as festivals going on in his home. Japan will occasionaly get flustered at her closeness and lack of boundries. Due to his protests, Shoe has been calling Japan by his nation name, other than when "stimulating the economy". America Shoe and America are good friends. Some of her people are exclusive to him as well. They both love freedom, although their definition of that is different, and occasionaly sparks argument. For the most part, though, they are very friendly and fun with eachother. She will usually call him "Al" or "Alfie" Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:Hetalia Category:Original character